Happiness can be Found in Confusing Times
by LivWalker
Summary: It is true that when presented with a difficult decision, happiness can be found. This is a one-shot of what happens when Emma is given that very difficult decision. Established SwanQueen.


"And as for why I'm upset I think that's fairly obvious don't you?! Mum and Dad are talking like they're dying. For all I know they could be! Why else would they want to give up the throne like this? And what makes them think that I want it anyway? I'm not equipped to be a... a... God I can't even say it!"

Silence fell upon both women as Regina tried desperately to keep up with the woman she had grown to love all those years ago. Emma was walking at such a fast pace and her words had taken the brunette back at quite some force making it difficult to keep up. After a few moments the blonde spoke again, only softer this time. "You're not saying anything... Aren't you supposed to give me some great speech about how I should grow up and accept my responsibilities?"

If Regina had been with anyone else she would have scoffed and left the conversation at that, but this was Emma and the woman needed patience and kindness. "Emma. I am not going to force you into taking your parents' throne, because I for a fact know how much it hurts to have something like that thrown at you."

Emma felt a twinge of guilt at hearing Regina's words. Whenever the brunettes past was brought up Emma would instantly want to change the subject, not only for Regina's sake, but also for her own. Regina's past had been extremely difficult and Emma had always looked up to the woman for everything she had gone through and to still be as strong as she was. But whenever the brunette's mother was mentioned Emma felt the overwhelming urge to hit something. Preferably a certain withered old hag -of course, that would be impossible, but the urge remained. "However," the brunette continued, jarring Emma from her thoughts. "I must completely disagree with you."

That startled the blonde enough to make her slow down, giving Regina the chance to catch up and take Emma by the arm effectively stopping her in her tracks. "I believe that no one could possibly make a better queen than the woman standing before me now."

As dumbfounded as Emma was at that statement her wit won over. "You're biased. You have to say that." Emma's brows furrowed together for a second before she looked at the ground and gently scuffed the toe of her boot against the ground.

"Emma, I am being perfectly serious." Regina took Emma's chin with her hand and lightly pushed up encouraging the blonde to look her in the eyes, which she did. "You're intelligent, quick witted, you know how to deal with royals because you've been doing it half your life and Emma," Regina gave Emma one of those smiles that was reserved only for her and warmed Emma to the depths of her soul. "You love your people. Nothing else could possibly matter. And it's not like you'll be on your own so don't start entertaining that thought either." She knew the blonde so well. Regina continued boring into Emma's forest green eyes as she spoke sincerely to her. "You'll have your parents by your side which will make the process an awful lot easier, and you'll have me. Because I'm sure as hell not going anywhere!" That earned Regina a small grin. The brunette grinned back at her love before giving her a more serious, yet soft, look. "I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy, but let's be honest what up until now has been easy? However it will be considerably easier with your parents with you, they can give you advice and teach you the roles and responsibilities and if you get truly desperate you can always rely on me. Although my advice may leave you with much to be desired for." One of the brunettes trademark smirks began slowly making it's way across painted red lips. It sent a shiver down Emma's spine as it reminded her of the Evil Queen the brunette had once been. God, that smirk could do hell to her knees.

The two women stared at each for a few minutes until Emma drew in a sharp breath, held it, and then slowly exhaled. "Okay." It was but a soft whisper on the light breeze but Regina caught it and she smiled brightly at the blonde before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I promise you, I will be right by your side." She leant in and pressed her lips to Emma's. It was soft and tender and it expressed everything Regina had said and so much more. Unspoken words of encouragement, words which need never be uttered because of the soft pressing of lips. Emma smiled softly as she pulled back and slowly began the walk back to the castle with Regina, as she always would be, by her side.

* * *

Snow White stood pacing back and forth in front of the three thrones that sat at the head of the massive council room. James sat in his throne with his head in one of his hands mumbling softly something about 'bloody pacing women'. She had started pacing about a minute after Emma had stormed out of the room. Regina had quickly regained her composure after being frozen from shock due to the Charmings' announcement and swiftly followed after Emma.

Snow and James had been talking about this for quite a few weeks and had been discussing the different ways of announcing it to their daughter and also how she may react. Neither one of them, however, had expected to hear the stream of explicits that rolled from the blondes mouth before she quickly stomped away. Strangely enough Snow's first thought was that princesses shouldn't stomp but she'd quickly shaken that thought and had just stood there for a good minute before beginning to pace. As soon as his wife had started pacing, James slumped into his chair, _This is going to be one long night_ he'd thought to himself.

The king was growing increasingly agitated with each step his wife took. Not only was his daughters reaction eating him away but he feared the rooms floor may cave in on them if his wife kept this up. He slowly rose from his throne and descended the few steps to his love. He stepped in front of her before she could complete another length. Snow considered just walking around him but when she looked up and saw the mix of emotions in his eyes- eyes that reflected her own emotions also- she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his soothing scent. James wrapped his own arms around his wife's waist and held her tightly to his own form.

They stood like this for some time until the large doors to the room swung open and revealed the two women Snow cared for more than anything, standing hand in hand.

The pair made their way across the room towards Emma's parents. They stopped just in front of them; neither James nor Snow uttered a sound for fear of chasing their daughter away again. They simply stood with wide, apprehensive eyes, waiting for Emma to speak. Emma took in a deep cleansing breath and looked to Regina who simple smiled softly and nodded. She turned back to her parents and began. "I need you to understand what it is you're asking of me." Snow felt her heart pounding and her hands begin to sweat, she was dreading her daughter's words she realised. "I need you to understand how hard it was for me to be the perfect princess everyone expected me to be. Because that just wasn't me and I know you understand that now and you appreciate who I am and we work around each other." Emma took another deep breath. "But you're asking me to become a queen. A queen at the age of 25 with barely any experience in being a 'proper' princess." The blonde looked to the two people who she had grown up with and who she called her loving parents, because they were. She smiled softly at her mother and then at her father. She was trying to contain her excitement about what she was about to say, even Regina didn't have a clue as to what was whirling through the blondes head at this point. As excited as she was though, she couldn't stop the niggling sensation of fear and trepidation at the thought of being queen. Still, she ploughed on. "I am going to need time." Snows shoulders relaxed subconsciously at hearing the beginnings of the words she had longed for Emma to say. "I am going to need time to adjust to the idea of being a queen. To get used to responsibilities and the things I am going to have to do. And most importantly," She looked to Regina through the corner of her eye and nodded in her mind. This was it. "I am going to need time to get married." All heads in the room instantly snapped to attention, eyes wide and jaws slack. "I wish to marry Regina before taking the throne so that she has as much right to it as I do. When I ascend to the throne I wish for Regina to be by my side to ascend to it with me, as my wife." Regina muscles worked before her brain had even had time to process the words. She dragged the blonde back a few feet, leaving two very shocked royals to stand there in, well, shock. Regina's brain started ticking again before going straight back into action.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Regina was whisper shouting, Emma wasn't too sure why.

"What does it look like I'm doing? This is my very subtle way of asking you to marry me." Emma had the nerve to look sheepish when she grinned. Regina just stared at the woman before her for a moment. What could she ever have done that was so good, to deserve her? _Emma Swan_? She practically threw herself at the blonde and nearly sent her flying to the floor if it hadn't been for Emma's surprising strength. Regina buried her face into the crook of her loves neck and Emma laughed softly. "Is that a yes?" Regina's response was only to wrap her arms more tightly around the blonde.

"I don't want you to do this if you don't truly want to." Regina spoke softly into Emma's neck, allowing only the blonde to hear her. "I'm a difficult woman to love Emma and-"

"Yeah, like I needed you to tell me that." Emma chuckled.

"I'm serious Emma." Regina still hadn't removed herself from around Emma though, and had no intentions of doing so just yet. "I need you to be sure that this is what you want."

Emma pulled back enough so that she could look into Regina's eyes; she found only deep, deep love and adoration in their depths. "Is this what you want? I mean I just sort of sprang it on you. Obviously you don't have to say yes even though that would be much appreciated but if you're not ready then I gue-" Emma was abruptly cut off from her babbling by the hard and passionate pressing of lips to her own. Lips which she could never get tired of kissing. Regina pulled back and smiled at her handiwork- a well and truly disshelved and turned-on Emma- "Yes." The brunette murmured against pink tinted lips. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" Both women smiled brightly with overwhelming joy in their eyes. Emma turned to look at her parents who she had, until just, forgotten were still in the room. She saw her mother practically breaking down in tears of happiness and her father standing watching the scene before him unfold with something akin to pride in his eyes.

Snow finally worked herself up to being able to not sob freely and walk over to her daughter and her beloved. She placed her hands on the women's shoulders and smiled at them both with all the love in the world. The two women were still holding onto to each other desperately as if the world around them was falling into oblivion. "I love you both so much. And I couldn't wish for a better match for my daughter. Regina I know we've had our troubles but we worked through them and I am so happy to say that I can call you my family once again." Snow was weeping once again and had even caused tears to form in both Emma and Regina's eyes. Regina tried desperately to blink them away. She. Did. Not. Cry... But then who actually cared? She was standing in a room, locked in a tight embrace with the woman she could now happily call her betrothed, and her beloved's parents who had taken her back in and shown her love after every evil act she had committed. So she found that she simply did not care that a sob escaped from her throat and she suddenly burst into tears of happiness. Because she would live her life all over again just for this one, excruciatingly happy moment.

* * *

Okay hi guys! This is like the first fanfic I've ever written and I'd really like to know what you guys think. I have a massive massive idea for a big story but i think I'm gonna need a lot of encouragement to get it up *winkwink*

Please let me know what you think of this. Oh and also, I've wrote the wedding that comes with this which I could also put up if that's what the people want. Anywayyyy hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
